


养我的人是工作狂 下(2/2)

by YueYuJC970510



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YueYuJC970510/pseuds/YueYuJC970510
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 1





	养我的人是工作狂 下(2/2)

下篇（2/2）：结束

据说，无论是生理上还是心理上，人总是会出于维护自身安全的本能对不愉快和痛苦的记忆特别印象深刻。脑袋会自动放大并牢牢记住当下的痛苦并在下一次遇到同样的事情时会提醒你该怎么防备。

那叫什么来着...有学名的，但我忘了。

王嘉尔在那之后不再夜不归宿，也不再看他发呆失魂，或是找其他人鬼混。除了偶尔需要到出版社去之外，他一直都呆在家里，陪着我照顾着我。

即使心中对彼此都有疙瘩。

他怎么可能忘记我的表白，没有马上把身负重伤的我赶走算对我很同情了。

养伤期间我因为无聊便翻遍他办公室里的书架，把他写的书都看了一遍，不得不说写得很走心，估计我就算投胎两辈子都写不出他这种作品来。

说不定让我们重新来一个认识的机会，我大概会和崔荣宰一样成为他的迷弟。

如果我能顺利地大学毕业，找份正当的工作，能避免自己被骗入行，当个普通人...就不会以这种形式遇见他...

命运真会捉弄人。

美好和厌恶的事总是互相呼应着，好像在提醒世人要得到某些东西的时候就必须付出代价一样，更残忍的是有些美好近在眼前你却只闻得到味儿，吃都吃不到就消失了。

从床上轻松地站起来，我扛着崔荣宰前一天拿来的书走出客房。用手肘把门关上前视线停留在早就收拾好的行李箱上片刻，它们被我放在客房的角落耸立了好几天，都生灰了。衣橱已经空荡荡，床柜和抽屉里的物品也都让我打包好了。客房恢复我入住之前的模样。

把书籍放在茶几上，我到王嘉尔的房间去找他。

“哥，”我直接推开门，没想到他正好站在全身镜前笨拙地打着红领带，光脚穿着全黑的西装。我把想说的话吞了回去，问道：“你在干嘛？”

他回过头，颈项上还挂着没弄好的领带，有些不好意思地向我走来。穿上西装的他很好看，风度翩翩不知是哪一家有钱的公子，就算发型还没弄好也能散发出与平时不同的魅力，他本来就配得这样高贵的生活。

是我没资格介入的生活。

“今晚有个约，是林在范导演邀请的，他说也许以后有机会把新书做成电影，让我去和他们谈谈。”他的语气兴奋，毫不保留地露出任谁看了都想捏一把脸颊的笑容。

“《躺卧的人》吗？”我压制住想好好疼爱他的手，转而给他打起了领带。

他点了点头，低下头看我给他打领带的手，没半分钟领带就被我完美地整理好了，“没想到你的动作还挺熟练的。”

“我大学修的是酒店管理专业，服务业嘛，服装仪容是基础...”这么说起来，那段修学的记忆模糊得好像是上辈子的事。

“是吗？那我不适合。”他自嘲道，随后转身回到全身镜前打量自己，“好看吗？”

“当然好看。”我有气无力地笑着。

今晚他不在啊...

正好今晚我就安排了离开这个城市的计划，不如趁他不在的时候走吧，反正我也不知道应该怎么和他正式告别。

行李，护照，交通，机票，除了住处...全部都默默地安排好了，他并不知道。

悄悄地离开也好，虽然他早就知道我会走，但要我面对面和他告别还是有些残忍。

对了，还有任务还没完成。

“哥你急吗？”我问。

“不急，还有5个小时他们才来接我。”说着他看看手腕上平日不戴的白金手表，回答后转头问我：“怎么了？”

“我朋友要你的签名，你帮我给他签一下。”

“好啊。”他套了件防寒的褐色大衣，在镜子前摆了几个姿势，确定这样低调简单的穿搭足够衬托出他要的效果后就把它和西装一并脱去挂在椅背上，身上留下白衬衫红领带和西装裤，坐在沙发上签名。

我将手肘撑在沙发的靠背上，侧身看他认真签名的侧脸。

我很珍惜，他现在的每一个表情，每一个呼吸，每一个动作。他是这些年我见过的最美的景色，没有之一。

以后再也见不到了。

就算说过不包养了以后他想找我做时还可以联系我，但到时候我大概也不会接通他的来电。

说不定我会换掉手机号。

毕竟，这样藕断丝连太折磨了。

想着，我不由自主地凑前去闻他身上的香水味，渐渐地将头埋在他的肩上。

“有谦？”他敏感地别过身体看着渐渐从身后将他怀抱的我。

“哥，让我主动一次好不好？”

每次能和他做都是因为他想要，好几次我主动求欢的时候他都拒绝了，因为这该死的被包养者和饲主的关系。

我知道他喜欢怎么样的抚摸，不紧不慢地用双手在他胸前和手臂游荡，用唇和舌头的柔软去亲吻他脖子上逐渐灼热的肌肤。他明显被我挑起了欲望，即使只是透过呼吸的频率我也知道。“你不是...里面...应该还没痊愈吧？”

“我没想让你进去。”我轻轻在他耳边说。

只要这一次就好，至少离开前让我任性一次。

“别闹，今晚我不是有约嘛...让你操累了我还怎么赴约？”说着他便放下签到一半的书起身离开客厅。我并没有选择让步，拉住他的手将他转向自己，二话不说强势地吻上去。

一开始他还不是很愿意，一直倒退却离不开我的步步逼近，直到撞到开放式厨房的台子上。我趁机把双手放置在他身子两旁，将他困在我和台子之间。

我并没有以前那么温柔，也许是因为有些报复的心理。我的唇和舌没有放开过他，逼得他双手往后撑在台子上，避免自己完全失去重心而往后躺下去，寻找支撑点的手还差一点把放置在台子上的陶瓷品摔下去。

“有...啊...呃......有谦...”感觉到他终于开始迎合我的动作，我有些急了，不管他用仅存不多的理智发出的抗拒声和想逃避我而别过去的脸，一手压住他的后脑勺将他强行占用。

不顾他没办法喘气，我用大腿将他的双腿微微分开，一脚定在他的双腿之间，顶了顶他的敏感处给他刺激，确定他不再抗拒了就伸手隔着裤子揉捏。这一个星期以来我们俩人都没做，很快就进入了状态。

感觉到他闷在挡里的欲望已经硬得难受了我才将他放开，望着他有些气怒却染上情欲的脸。他喘着粗气，双唇被我吻得通红，眼神直勾勾地望着我。

“让我一次，哥。”知道同为欲中人的他已经没有办法拒绝我，就脱去他已经不规整的领带和白色衬衫，他也没有反抗的意思。

“你...怎么那么突然...”

“庆祝一下。”这句话是跟他学的。

因为怕弄脏衣服我就帮他全脱了，随后让他坐在台子的边缘，他也任由我玩弄他的身体，亲吻他的每一寸皮囊，即使觉得痛也不阻止我在他的身上耕耘。前些日子被陌生人弄的伤口和吻痕已经恢复得差不多了，现在又被我吻得变色。

恨不得这些被我留下的伤永远不会消失，恨不得让他痛得忘不了我。

他忍不住我欲擒故纵的节奏，好几次伸手想把我的脑袋压向自己，用渐渐灼热的欲望碰撞我喉头的软肉。给他先发泄一次后，我也正好完全进入了状态。他看我直接在厨房用润滑剂就伸手阻止我，“到房间去嘛...”

“这里也可以。”

“等下会弄脏的...”

“我来收拾。”

估计他是第一次遇到这么强势的我，露出有些呆滞的神情，并没有再多说什么。

我会这样还不都是你造成的。

好好完成扩张之后，我拉住他的脚脖子把它们挂在我的肩上，在早就准备好的后庭口顶了顶，然后用力将整根埋进去。

“啊——！”他不寻常地大叫一声，倒吸一口气露出痛苦的表情。

“怎么了？”我马上抽出来，担心地看着他。“你里面也受伤了？”

他久久没办法回答，身子痛得不住颤抖，喘了几声才点头回应。

“怎么不说呢...”

“没...没关系，要就把它做完...”他迷糊的眼睛变得湿润，一脸求饶的样子，右手却带着我的欲望往自己的后庭去。“让你...让你一次...就一次...”

我看他瑟瑟发抖的样子也不敢太用力，但每顶一下他就叫一声，眼睛和牙关紧紧合起。直到痛觉变得麻痹了才舒服地娇喘着，脸一阵红一阵白的。我抱起一身冷汗的他坐到沙发上，让他面对我坐在我的大腿根部自己动。

“这样...太深了...嗯......”他一手抓住我的肩膀一手给自己的分身安慰，腰轻轻地动着还在适应里面的东西。这个体位只要我稍稍抬头就可以看见他所有的表情，客厅的灯也没关，任何细微的变化都让我完全收入眼底。

潮湿的头发，冒了汗液在灯光下发亮的身体曲线，微微皱起眉头有些委屈的眼神，和做1时不同的柔软的声音，强忍着痛又不愿意放开欲望而变得颤抖的牙床。

他真的很漂亮，真的很诱人，这一点从我第一次遇见他就知道了，只是不管看几次都会忍不住心里感叹。

这么完美的人，对我又这么温柔...

为什么要让我遇见？为什么要让我爱上他？又为什么得不到他的爱？

我如果问了，他会不会给我一个让我没办法离开的答案？

“哥...你爱我吗？”我扶着他的腰抬头望着他，冷不丁地问。

他好像听不见似的继续上下摆动身体，微微张开的嘴忙着用小烟嗓抒泻体内即将到达顶峰的快感。

“哥...爱我吗？”

他还是没有回应，动作变得更激烈，本来在安慰着自己的手转而与另一支手一起勾住我的颈项，哽咽的呻吟逐渐放肆起来。

我也快忍不住了。

“你爱我吗？哥...”

他完全沉浸在情欲里，似乎真的没心思去听我问的话。“我...我自己动...不够快...”说着他拉住我的脖子往沙发上倒。

“哥。”

你什么都听不见，什么都听不见。

我移动身体将他压在沙发上，曲起他的膝盖把他的腿往胸前压到极限迫使他没办法舒畅地呼吸，冲动的情绪带动抽送的力道变得无情，只见他连捂住脸的动作都没办法做到，眼泪就痛得流了下来，同时娇喘的声音因为难受而变得高亢。本来还想对他温柔的，看来心底没解开的悲愤并不允许。

“呃！有谦～轻一点...啊！很痛...啊啊！”

我知道我是稍微粗鲁了点，急了点，想恨恨地惩罚他。但他又有什么错...？到头来还是我自己的问题，是我不应该对他动真情。

这样的痛苦你了解吗？

“不要射里面...不要...求你了有谦～有谦！呃啊！”他控制不住地拱起腰，两只手慌乱地找身边的东西抓，最后抓住了我压住他小腿的手疯狂地用指甲抠着使力，看着我的双眼并露出发泄时楚楚可怜的表情，把白浊的体液染在自己的腹部上，还有些喷到了我并未脱去的衣服上。

我再往深处顶几下，并没有如他所愿地拔出来，而是直接射在他的体内，滚烫的温度使他没能控制住双唇又叫了一声，浑身肌肉僵直久久才放松下来，最后喘着粗气放开我的手。

手背和指间被他抠出积血，我放开他的腿，缓缓拔出来。他用手臂将自己哭红的眼睛遮起来，调整着呼吸的节奏，还因为刚刚胸口的压迫轻轻咳了几声，说话的声音带着哭腔。“...我不是说...不要射里面吗？很难处理的...”

“就这一次。”我有些对不住，但我是故意的没错。

这是最后一次了，就算让他讨厌了也没关系。

“...你到底怎么了？有谦...”

我俯身将他紧紧抱住，在他的颈窝处喘气，胸口两颗规律不同的心跳互相呼应。

“你爱我吗？哥。”

“...”他默不作声片刻，叹口长气才回答我一句:“喜欢。”

我看不见他的表情，也不想看见。

他的书里写过：爱与喜欢不同，喜欢的人可以很多，但爱的人永远只有一个。

永远，只有一个。

“很痛吗？”

“痛死了。”

“那好。”

这样才公平，这样你才会牢牢把我记住。

王嘉尔不愧是个心思缜密的人，从来不随便回答我的问题，要是没有最合适的答案他宁愿选择逃避或沉默。“喜欢”一词绝对是他经过深思熟虑钻研得出的答案，我相信是这样。能得到他的“喜欢”是庆幸的...但我不过也就是他喜欢的千百个人当中的其中一个。

还奢求什么？这样就够了。

王嘉尔在浴室里呆了好久，大概是在给自己的后庭做清理，途中还对浴室外的我抱怨，说下一次一定要给我好看。

“都是你，害我脚都软了...要是待会儿在导演和制作团队面前出糗了你怎么赔我？”下楼前我给他整理西装和领带，他也没好气一直在碎碎念。

“对不起嘛，我没忍住。”

“拜托你自责一点。”

“我很自责了已经...”

“诶，我真不该让你的，太怂了。”

“别啊，哥你怂的样子特别性感。”

“小心说话，别忘了我也能上你！”说着，他伸手揉了揉我的头发，顺着头颅的弧度把掌心移动到我的左脸颊上，逗趣地捏一下。“你这小子长得那么漂亮，没想到强势起来还蛮可怕的。”

我被他捏得嘴歪，只能模糊地回答：“...那是因为你愿意怂...”

他放下手，不愿承认地别过头去。

我扬起嘴角装出难看的笑脸，无奈地笑一声，对话过程中眼睛不敢多看他一下。那双清澈却犹如黑洞般能把人吸引的瞳孔，再多看一眼都会沦陷得更彻底。

等他出了这个门，我们就真的永别了。

他会继续他的人生，我会到另一个城市去，回到我应该过的生活，寻找落脚的地方。从此不再有联系，各自安好。

这也许就是最好的结局了。

“好了。”确定衣装整齐后我拍拍他的胸口，“路上小心，好好谈，别不回来啊。”

他对我笑了笑，小括弧出现在嘴角两侧，“放心吧我心里有数，谢谢你。”

“...也谢谢你。”

见他转身离开，我就缓缓关上大门，出现在我眼下的泪水并没有被他发现，也没有掉下来。

我呆站在客厅片刻，与他共度的时光...无论好坏，无论喜或悲...这里发生的一切都是奇迹，从遇到他的那一刻开始就是奇迹。像每一夜真实的梦境，像平淡无奇的传说。

你知道吗？王嘉尔。曾经有一道光出现过在我的世界里，只可惜那是一道光，我抓不住。

我不允许自己再这么矫情，便狠下心拿起行李和签完了的书走出客房。

他给我的卡和钥匙被我放在茶几上，我连告别的字条都不想留下。

就这样吧。

回到自甘堕落的生活没什么不好的，反正我本来就是这样的人。胜过忘了自己的身份去幻想能和他在一起，胜过我一厢情愿，胜过被他拥有却无法拥有他。

他会抛弃爱上他的所有人。

不好意思王嘉尔，我不会给你机会抛弃我的，我自己会走。

你就永远地爱着那个人吧，我们谁都没错。

手机突然震动几声，我收回想打开大门的手率先接通来电。“哈喽？”

“我到了，你走出来。”手机那一头传来Bam Bam的声音。

“嗯，这就去。”

“快点啊，错过飞机了我可不负责。”

“知道。”

挂断通话后，我推开大门把行李箱拖出去，把门反锁好，心里的不舍和悲痛随着我的叹息消散。

正转身拖着行李想移动步伐，一个身影无声无息地出现在我的面前，着实把我吓了一跳。

不用我多说，这个带着些许愤怒情绪直勾勾看着我的人就是十多分钟前下楼的王嘉尔。

心跳漏了一大拍，好像考试作弊时被抓到一样。

“你想不告而别吗？金有谦。”他暗下脸问道。

我本来还在疑惑他怎么还在的，但想也知道他不是傻瓜，当然早就看出端倪了才能把我逮个正着。“哼，”我冷笑一声，“王嘉尔你几个意思？就这么想亲自送我吗？”我拖着行李加快脚步绕过他的身体，“你也不想想自己有多残忍。”

“喂！”他转过身拉住我的外衣想阻止我离去，却因为下身没力气被我前进的力量拉住，整个人跌坐在地上。

我被他跌倒的状况吓呆一下，犹豫片刻才没原则地放下手中的东西，前去看看他的情况。

明明转身走就好了啊金有谦，到现在还那么在乎他吗？

我单膝跪在他面前担心地打量他低下去的脸，“没事吧哥？”

他没有把头抬起来，转而就用右手紧紧将我伸过去的手抓住，传来与气候相同冰冷的温度，“不要走有谦，不要走...”那是接近呼吸的哀求声。

听闻，我瞪大眼睛难以置信地望着他，什么也说不出来。

“给我时间，我会给你我的答案...我也想...好好说‘爱你’...”他缓缓将头抬起，揭露那张流着眼泪的脸，与我对视的瞬间他哭得更厉害，“...我只是不希望...在和你正式交往的时候还能想起他...你明白吗？所以，再给我一些时间，”

等到我回过神来，我已经将他抱在怀里，连同往日的委屈一并转为一颗颗的泪水，滴在他的大衣上。我害怕自己是在做梦，狠狠咬破了自己的下唇内侧，传来的鲜血味和痛感这才让我相信现在发生的一切。

他说，让我别走...

他说了，让我别走。

听见他埋在我怀里的嘴不停地说：“我已经很努力了，所以你不要走...不要走...不要走...”，寒夜中仿佛天赐了一道阳光，瞬间温暖我冷却的心房。

太温暖了。

我摸摸他的脑袋，轻轻在他的头顶吻一下。

“好，不走不走。”

“不要走我求你了...”

“不走了不走了。”

怎么还哭得比我厉害呢。

我搓搓他的背，喜悦的弧度出现在脸上。

早晨的阳光从窗帘的缝隙中探头，把睡在沙发上的我唤醒。我迷糊地撑起身子，睡前没出现过的毯子顺着身躯滑下。转过头打量眼前还坐在屏幕前赶稿的人，他果然天气一转热就喜欢光着上半身熬夜。

真是受不了，这些日子他又因为工作禁欲将近两个月，我都委屈死了还这么诱惑我。

我缓了一会儿才起身，从背后抱住他，把今天的第一个叹气呼在他的颈窝处。

“哇！有谦...”他吓了一跳，手指才停止敲击键盘的动作，回头望着我。“早上了吗？...哦。”他自问自答，用屏幕显示的时间确认身处的时空。

“Jackson你又不穿衣服了...”我软绵绵地挂在他的身上。

“热嘛。”

“把衣服穿上，不然我又委屈了...”

“要写完了，会好好庆祝的。”说完他拍拍我的手臂，继续把注意力放在屏幕中密密麻麻的文字上。“珍荣下午就来取稿，你再忍耐一下。”

“好...”我无奈地打了哈欠，“这次写了什么？”

语落，他意味深长地对我笑了一下，然后又把视线挪回去，“写了一个男孩养了一只长着翅膀的猫的故事。”他轻轻地左右摇动转动椅，带我慢慢地晃着。

“哦？他们怎么遇见彼此的？”

“在很热闹的环境。”

“然后呢？”

“男孩第一眼就爱上它了，所以就把它带回家。”

“他不怕猫不喜欢他吗？”

“怕啊，但之后他就明白了。”

“他怎么知道？猫会说话吗？”

“嗯，它亲口说了。”

“书里他们都做了什么？”

“一起吃饭一起睡觉。”

“这么无聊吗？”

“无聊吧，”他又回头对我笑了笑，“其实过程很精彩，等出版了你自己读吧。”

“...哦。”

我放开他，转身走出办公室到厨房去，“Jackson，早餐想吃什么？”

“你做的。”

“别这样，我上课要迟到了！”我打开冰箱的冷藏室，头往里面探了探，“我做个汤吧，剩的你中午想吃的时候下点面热一下。”

“你中午不在吗？”

“上课啊，课完了还要去打工，零点前回来。”

“你什么时候安排打工的？！”听得出他有点惊讶。

“不行吗？”我把食材洗干净了放在台子上切。

自从恢复大学的课程之后我也变得忙碌起来，但总觉得这样靠他养好像不太对劲，就自己找了份不影响上课时间的便利店管柜的工作，怎么说我们现在可是身份平等的两个人，有自己的生存能力很重要。

虽然学费暂时还是由他负责...

等存了些钱，这些我都可以慢慢还他。

我希望自己未来可以和他站在同一个高度，在社会上与他平视。

“我给的零用不够吗？”他不知道什么时候从办公室走出来的，两只手撑在台子上，面对台子后的我，表情有些严肃。

我无奈地翻个白眼，“有钱了不起...好歹我也是个四肢健全的男人，总要有自己的生存能力吧？老是靠你过活和被包养有什么差别...至少在生活费上也让我承担一点...”

“又上课又打工不累吗？”

“别管我，我愿意。”我低下头继续切菜。没想到眼前一暗，他蜻蜓点水的吻突然就送到我的唇上。我抗拒地别过脸，露出不耐烦的表情。

王嘉尔伸手抬起我的下巴，欣慰地对我扬起嘴角，“有谦有在进步哦。”

这还不是多亏了你。

我抿嘴忍笑，甩头逃过被他挟持的下巴，转而压住他的后脑勺给他的额头吻一下。

“几个意思？”他直起身子揉揉发痒的额头，逗趣地笑着。

“...谢谢你。”说着，我又把目光定在手中的工作上。

“这么突然道什么谢，我们是什么关系你该不会忘了吧？”他用唇点了点我的脸颊，欣赏我忍不住笑得很幸福的侧脸。

“去赶你的稿，赶完了快点睡一下，今晚躺好等着我。”

“这次该轮到我了吧...我都快忘记你背上的纹身长啥样了...”

“今晚再说。”

（完）


End file.
